Eyes in the Sky
by PomPomPop
Summary: Three-Shot. Christian Grey wanted eyes everywhere, but he was willing to fight tooth and nail to keep Ana's eyes, her beautiful blue orbs, to be sent up into the clouds. (the description makes no sense until you read the story) MAY deal with character death, depends how nice I'm feeling. I do not own the picture, or the story
1. An Unexpected Surprise

_Hey! I know I have a bunch of unfinished stories, but bear with me here, I haven't had the guts to post them yet... they're all written but ya know... So this is a short story, a three-shot. bear with me here! This talks about sensitive topics that I've never directly gone through, so if you have any improvements you want to make, feel free to leave a review with constructive criticism. Thanks!_

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I hear the clink of my heels on the stone steps, and took the keys out from the pocket of the expensive jacket that I wore; something I never thought would be resting on my shoulders. Ever. It was a birthday present from Christian when he saw me take a few extra glances at it in the up scale boutique. I twist the key and the door of my house – I mean fortress – opens, and out barrels an energetic three – year old. _My_ energetic three-year old. Ha, my possessive husband is starting to rub off on me.

"Hey Ted!" I say as I drop my purse and my keys and return his hug. I lift him up into the air a few inches, when I suddenly lose my balance and tip over in Ted's direction, but luckily, a pair of hands catch me before I fall onto the floor.

I first steady Ted while profusely apologizing, but he quickly overlooks my stumble, and is rambling on about his play school, when I hear a voice call him from inside the house.

"Hey Ted! Come see what the train can do! Look! Phoebe and I can make it climb the table!" Sophie, the daughter of Jason Taylor, employee and close friend, calls out, and before you know it, Ted is giving me a hug and is scampering up the stairs to answer to the call.

I pick myself up and turn to meet the eyes of Gail Jones, step-mother to Sophie and the wife of Taylor. She not only is a great cook, but is my friend and ally in the house. She is a mother figure, but can also be compared to my best friend. She quickly helps me up and frowns.

"Ana, your nose is bleeding" she says in a hushed voice. No wonder Ted ran away so quickly. She rushes to get some paper towels, her blond hair bobbing behind her. I gently touch my nose and wince as a drop of blood stains the white marble flooring of the entrance. Great. I was barely in the house before I had my first accident.

I've been having tiny mishaps a lot. Just today at Grey Publishing, formerly known as SIP, I tripped over the photocopier, stubbed my toe onto three different desks, and spilt my tea, twice. But before I could count even more, Gail is back, efficiently carrying a stack of towels as if we were about to clean up a murder scene, not a bloody nose.

"Ana, hold the napkin, will you?" I grab the napkin from her and press it onto my nose, tilting my head back. She goes to clean the drop of the floor when she stops and squints at my legs, which are bare, if not for the flesh-toned tights I wore.

"Ana. What happened here?" she asked gently, while lightly brushing her fingers across my calf, which causes me to wince.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask, as I lift my leg up. Then I saw it, across my leg, is a 6 – inch bruise.

I sigh. "It's alright Gail, I bumped into a photocopier or something, don't worry"

Gail flashes me a quick smile "it's not me I'm worried about, wait until tonight when Christian sees it. I won't be there when he goes – what's that word you use… Thermonuclear on you"

I giggle "Do you think he'll attempt to sue my photocopier?"

We share a slight laugh, when I lose my balance slightly again and wobble a bit, caught again by a now deeply concerned Gail.

"Ana, are you sick?"

"Gail, don't worry, I just came out of work. I'm just a bit tired, that's all" That's far from the truth. I'm dead tired, bone-numbingly tired. I keep thinking that after a good night sleep, everything will be better, but I am constantly tired.

Suddenly, the door opens, and out comes Taylor. He opens his mouth to speak but pauses, taking in the position that his wife and I are in. His eyes rest on me, and he whips out a cell phone, and dials a number.

"Yes, right now… full checkup, nothing missed… I will send a ride at 5:30, but expect at 5:00… alright"

I glance at him, confused "Hey, who was that?"

Taylor puts away his hone and looks at me. "A doctor Mrs. Grey. You've been acting weird all week, don't think I haven't noticed. I think it's best to send you and try to determine what's wrong"

I glance dumbfounded, and I am ready to retort a comment about how I'm almost thirty (well, not really) when Gail stops me.

"Ana, please be reasonable, you've dropped pounds, even more than before your pregnancy. You constantly fall and just a few moments ago, I was cleaning up a spontaneous nose bleed. Make sure you're alright. Please"

I sigh. These two have the convincing power of my husband (well, more accurately, half my husband) I retrieve my coat from the place I dropped it, and got onto my car.

**Christian's POV**

"Yes, wait until the stock folds, then buy them out, inflate prices, then sell"

I listen to the tiny voice on the other end and nod silently. "Sounds good Carter" and I turn off the phone, when another one rings.

It's what I go through daily, constant phone calls, barrages of emails and press conferences. I glance at the computer's time. It's 4:42. In 18 minutes, I get to go and see my Ana, Ted and Phoebe. Life really has not been better for me. I love the three with all my heart. I glance again, 16 minutes left.

When did Christian Grey, CEO of the world, as my Ana fondly calls it, start counting down the minutes?

Another phone call sounds. Right, this was why even the CEO wishes for the workday to end. I glance at the caller ID, and spring into action. It's Taylor.

"What do you have?"

"Sir, Mrs. Grey left just now to get a checkup done, at Dr. Rose Phurns. The appointment runs until 5:30"

Curiosity peaks in me, as well as fear "why the doctor?"

"It's mainly Gail, she thinks Ana is going mad or something, she said she fell, and had several nosebleeds, she apparently found a bruise on her –"

I fumed, and clutched the pen, causing my knuckles to turn white. "How come I wasn't aware of this?" She better not hide the fact someone was hurting her.

There was a pause at the end of the line "She said it all happened today"

I take a deep breath and hang up the phone. Screw time, I grab the coat and stride to the elevator and quickly go to the garage. I find the A8, and hop on, making the engine roar to life. I come out of the garage and race over to Dr. Rose Phurn's clinic. I make it there exactly at 5:00.

The door opens and the receptionist, an elderly looking woman, is leafing over a folder. She glances to me over her spectacles. "Mr. Grey. Please wait in the chairs over there"

Fuck this. What did she expect? That my wife was being abused and I'd just sit over by some chairs and leaf over magazines? I walk over to her.

"Where is my wife?"

She gave me an arrogant look "She's somewhere you'll never be. Do us a favor and leave Mrs. Steele alone"

That causes me to well up in anger, and I try to tame it. "Mrs. Grey. Her name is Mrs. Grey"

She gives me a glare and glances over to the chairs, as if hoping I would suddenly materialize on them. As if that would happen.

Suddenly, a younger woman comes out holding of vial of blood, marked "Anastasia Grey" and I relax a minute bit. At least someone managed to get her name right. The nurse walks right past me and begins talking to the receptionist in a hushed tone, but I'm close enough to hear everything.

"She's denying all counts of assault, she said nothing hurt her lately, and she's been having accidents now for a good few weeks. She said she stumbled today, and that's the reason for the bruise on her arm, and kicking the photocopier is the reason for the one on her leg"

The receptionist gives the nurse a pointed look, and she sighs "I asked, no to domestic violence as well"

That causes me to flare up in anger "I have never placed a hand on my wife. Ever"

The nurse looks up shocked "oh my. I suppose you're Mr. Grey" She bats her eyelashes, and I am ready to puke. Not moments ago, she was accusing me of beating my wife, and now – Fuck.

The older receptionist stares straight at me "No Mr. Grey" she says through clenched teeth "Its standard procedure for any woman who comes to us looking like that"

Looking like what? I want to ask, but my questions are answered when Ana suddenly appears out of the doctor's office. I gasp. There was a huge bruise of her calf, and one on her arm. She looks at me and immediately comes to me for a hug, which I gladly accept. She's shaking in my arms and I clutch her tighter. I walk her over to the exit, and the nurse shouts behind us.

"You may leave now; we'll send your results in a few weeks"

As if we needed permission to leave.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Ana's POV**

It's the weekend, and Christian and I are in the backyard of our fortress, playing in the small playground that Elliot built for Ted and Phoebe. It's great, we have a small picnic by our feet, and Christian and I are watching Ted go down the slide for the hundredth time.

"Wheee!" he squeals, and Christian clutches me tighter, tensing up as he sees Ted in a potentially 'precarious' situation. I roll my eyes and smile.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out, not understanding how Christian has time for anything when he has a phone that buzzes thousands of times more than mine does. Christian releases my arm, but still holds my hand.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver "Ana Steele"

"Hi this is the Phurns Clinic calling. Your test results have arrived, and I think it's best to receive them at the clinic"

"Oh that's alright, you can say it now, I –"

"No, we insist that you come down to the clinic, there are some things to clear up"

I pause, slightly puzzled "Alright then, when should I come down?"

The other line pauses as well "As soon as possible. And we mean it"

The line clicks dead and I look back at Christian, who probably has heard the entire conversation. He stands and dusts off his black t-shirt.

"Oh no, look after Ted, I am going to pick up an envelope. Quite literally"

He gives me a glare and motions to Tylor, who was washing his car behind us. "Taylor, keep an eye on the kids while Ana and I head out"

Taylor nods and Christian walks me to the car, opens the door for me, and goes into the driver's seat himself. It's implied that here is no more negotiating.

I don't know why, but lately it seems my security can almost be compared to the Presidents. I am rarely allowed to leave, and when I do, I have to have at least two escorts. My workdays have been 'rescheduled' says my board, but I strongly think Christian pulled some strings.

We say nothing as we drive towards the clinic. In fifteen minutes, we are there, and Christian waits for me to get out, and puts an arm around my waits as we both walk towards the clinic. As we enter, I'm quickly greeted with Rose, the doctor from before, and she waves me to the examination room. Christian follows, and weirdly, Dr. Phurns seems not to mind.

"Mrs. Grey. I took your tests over to the best research lab, twice, and the answers have been the same"

OK… I look at the doctor, who looks as if she's in pain. I still fail to understand why I needed to come down to receive my results.

"Mrs. Grey, the results are difficult to handle and I really am sorry to break the news, but you have been tested positive for Leukemia.

* * *

_*** I hope I made that ok. I (thankfully) never had immediate family diagnosed with cancer, so I am kind of writing blind. If any of you have some details that you may wish to add, feel free to PM me, or to leave a review! Merci._

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I hate this clinic. I swear, I will ask Ros to purchase the lot that the clinic is built on, and watch it close. Ana has Leukemia… That's the stupidest joke I've heard my life, but at the same time, I'm hoping with all my heart that it is a joke

"Mrs. Grey, you have been experiencing some typical symptoms, but we never placed such a heavy diagnosis when we first saw you" …

I drift in and out of conversation, trying to distinguish what could have warned me about her getting cancer. What did I miss?

"…Your weight loss, bruising, constant nosebleeds…"

Now that I actually sit down and think, Ana has been losing weight lately, even though she seems to be eating fine. I dismissed it as losing her baby weight from Phoebe, but in the back of my mind, I knew that was not it. She's skinnier now than before Ted. How could I have missed that?

I hear snippets of the conversation, but I still am startled and shocked. How could my Ana, my strong and brave Ana, have leukemia?

"… Booked you into treatment at Evergreen Medical, since this is an early case of acute leukemia, treatment has to happen fast, or you will be placed under greater risk. This is caught pretty early on, so you have an advantage, but this is not something that can be dragged out"

I am paying full attention now, and Ana's hand is gripping into mine but that's the only indicator that she's frightened. She nods at the doctor's words and doesn't face me. The two quickly finish their conversation and the doctor hands over the damned brown envelope.

"Get yourself checked in today, latest tomorrow at noon. I got you the best of the best treatment, as I'm sure you would want, but that starts in two weeks"

Then Dr. Phurns turns her head to me "Mr. Grey. Violet, our receptionist, and I are very sorry"

Ana glances at me and nods yet again. She takes the envelope, and we walk out of the clinic in dead silence. She gets to the car and I'm shaking, shaking in fear, in grief. I tried to protect her from all that's out there, but yet again I failed. '_Failure'_ my head screams

Ana turns and looks at me "don't you dare start blaming yourself"

I am almost shocked my her words, but she goes on

"Listen, I suppose I have to check in today" She 'supposes'? She _supposes_ she has to check in? I will handcuff her onto the hospital bed if I have to.

"But we need to stay strong for Ted and Phoebe…. I won't leave them, I promise"

I look into the eyes of my gorgeous wife and I weep. I used to think crying was a sign of weakness, but when someone said that your wife might be taken away, there is no worse pain. I hug her and I see a silver tear track on her face as well.

I made a promise on that car, that afternoon that I'll keep her here, with me. I need her here, because I it will be a nightmare to raise my children without a mother, without an Ana. I hold her, and I pray, I never prayed in years, but I pray that my Ana won't be taken away, and she won't leave. I chain her to me, to earth. _'She won't leave'_ I promise to myself, but yet again I feel the control slip from my hands.

* * *

Thanks for listening, I promise to update really soon! Please leave a review on how you felt about it, and any feedback is appreciated! Thanks again!

\- PPP


	2. An Imprint

_I'm back! Told you I'll update soon! Please read on, and answer the question in the end. This is the second chapter so there is only the conclusion left. Please read, and make sure to leave a comment and stuff on how you think of it! _

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I helped gather some of Ana's stuff, while she was in the bathroom. Her robe, one of her oversized shirts. MY oversized shirt. I bunch it up and tuck it away, while putting her pink sleepshirt in the suitcase. I needed that shirt.

Ana has been in the bathroom for some time now, and I check up on her to see her sitting on the edge of the tub, with her hands held over her eyes. I drop the suitcase and walk over to her. She had her hands over her face, and when I remove them, I see why. She had tear tracks running from her eyes.

"Christian, what can I do?" she asks me, and my heart shatters because I don't know. _I really don't know._

She continues "I don't know how to tell our baby that I'm going to the hospital, how am I supposed to tell Gail that I have cancer? How am I supposed to just leave and sit in a hospital room for two weeks, or even longer?"

I take a deep breath. Lists are good. Lists give you direction, an order that problems need to be solved. "Well… we don't have to tell the kids much, I can tell them that you're sick, and that should cover it. I will deal with Gail, Taylor, Kate, Elliot, Grace… I'll handle the press if I have to, and I can let someone temporarily head Grey Publishing, I just need you to get better."

Ana scoots over on the edge of the tub, and I join her. She hugs me and I wrap my arms around her, hoping I never have to let go. "Christian" she begins in a soft voice "You're the best husband any girl can wish for" she kisses my neck, and gets up, picks up the suitcase from the floor, and goes into the closet to continue packing.

-OOO-

"Mummy, Daddy, where you gwoing?" I feel Ana wince as Ted peeks his head from his bedroom as Ana and I walk down the stairs that run through this house. I need to regain some control, as minute as it is

"Mummy is slightly sick, I'm going to take her someplace to get better, alright Teddy?"

Ted looks at Ana, and smiles a serene three-year old smile

"Okay, as long as mwummy comes back soon. I'm going to make the twian cwimb the stairs!"

Ana laughs "Don't worry, mummy will always be there for you"

Ted smiles, and goes back into his room. We travel down the stairs in silence, and meet up with Gail, who was for the first time, drinking in our bar. For the years and years that we've employed Gail, I've never seen her drink much, not even a full glass of wine, but today, it's obvious she's been drinking. She looks as if she downed a few glasses of scotch, and is reaching for another. She sees us come down the sitars and comes on over.

I was scared that Ana needed to explain everything, which is taxing and will probably cause one of us to break down into tears but she doesn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Ana, and then pulls me into the hug as well. When she pulls out of the hug, I realize she has tears in her eyes

"How did you know?" asks Ana. Gail points to the open envelope from the clinic that looks thoroughly crumpled, currently resting on the dinner table. Ana's eyes well up in tears, and Gail takes another sip of scotch before enveloping us in a hug again.

She pulls Ana first, and I hear her speak into her ear "Take care Ana Grey, I'll take care of the kids, you focus on getting better"

She then pulls me into a hug, and whispers "I'll get Ted and Phoebe to bed, I'll leave the liquor cabinet unlocked"

I'm against getting drunk, but I honestly don't know if I can take what tonight has planned for me sober, so I just nod, and walk with Ana towards the car for the second time today.

**Ana's POV**

It's been hell for the past week.

When I first was admitted into the hospital, the first days were full of tests. My blood levels were tested and they counted the ratios between my platelets and plasma, and counted red blood cells and how many white blood cells I had.

Not to mention the visitors that flocked over to see me. I love all my friends, but it hurts when they are looking at you with pity in their eyes and how when they leave, I see them gave Christian and the kids reproachful looks as if I was destined to die. Kate was a bubbling mess, and kept muttering to 'go shopping one last time' and 'should've bought that dress the last time we went'. She wasn't being unthoughtful, but that's how Kate's brain works when she's distressed.

Ray was immensely hard to face as well as he sat down next to me and gripped my hand. He was crying as well and we just stayed there, him crying and me trying my best (but failing) to hold back my own tears. Finally, he kisses me and leaves.

Christian and the kids is the ray of sunshine in the cloudy skies. Christian comes straight after work to see me. Although he wanted to take a vacation, I told him that normality was the best. The kids probably know that I'm sick, with all the 'it's okay' and 'mummy will be strong' that they have been getting from friends, but they act normal, which is a blessing itself. I think I'd go crazy if I miss a day of them talking about how brown can also be made with purple and orange paint. My darlings always know how to make me feel better.

It's been a week now, and I've been getting used to a regime of waking up, reading a book that I left on the nightstand, watching some television, and then forcing down a meal of soup and jell-o. My appetite has been steadily decreasing and it drives Christian nuts. I've even had many meetings with Grace, but she doesn't specialize in leukemia, so she just helps me calm Christian down.

There's a week left before my first chemotherapy, and I've been given a professional photo-shoot curtesy of the hospital. It's supposed to help me keep memories and all that. I've been given some drugs as well, and I mostly spend my days sleeping but whenever I wake up, Christian is always there, looking at me.

"Are you ready baby?" he asks me clutching my hand. It's been a habit of his lately, but I never want to let go.

"Tell me how you can get ready for cancer treatments, and I will start getting ready as soon as I know how" I saw through a yawn. My vision clears up, and I sit up, pecking a kiss on his cheek.

He doesn't reply, but instead, he intertwines his fingers and kisses me. I kiss him back and suddenly, I'm transported away from my hospital bed into the earlier memories of Christian and I, kissing in Escala. As soon as I'm better, I make a promise to myself to visit the place I first met Christian.

"How are you feeling baby?"

There it was, the question that everyone asks when you're in the hospital. I said I was fine to everyone else who asked me that, but if I couldn't be honest with Christian, I couldn't be honest with anyone.

"Honestly, do you remember how you said that you were always scared of losing control?"

Christian nods, unsure of where the conversation is going

"That's what I feel now. I'm unsure. I don't know what's going to happen, or what already did"

Christian looks at me with tears in his eyes and I start to hurt, knowing I hurt him.

"Christian, I feel like I'm losing control, and I hate the feeling"

I pull him into a hug, and Christian returns it delicately, careful not to squeeze the IV tubes. He looks back at me and say solemnly.

"Anastasia, when I lost control, I always saw Flynn. Do you want to see Flynn now?"

I nod, and like the ruler of the world he is, in less than twenty minutes, I am sitting across from Dr. Flynn

**John Flynn's POV**

I haven't seen Anastasia in over two weeks, ever since Christian told me she was diagnosed. I remember that night when I was closing up, and Christian stumbled in, drunk and with evidence of tears. I stopped and unlocked the door to my practice and let him inside, where I poured him a cup of water.

Not in my history of meeting with Christian have I seen him so shaken.

But when I found out why, I couldn't blame him. If I just found out that my love of my life, which helped me in such a profound way, was diagnosed with acute leukemia, I'd be crying too.

And when I saw Ana today, I felt like crying all over again. I swore to check up on Christian later today, because if seeing Ana like this had this sort of effect on me, I could not imagine how Christian felt.

Ana looked like she dropped twenty-five founds and for a woman that was already so skinny, it was a profound change. I could see her collarbones prominently, and she was attached to a bunch of wires. I knew I was staring, but I quickly snapped out of it when I saw Ana sit up and struggle to get out of the bed.

"Ana! You really should not be doing that!"

She looks at me and smiles, and I feel the million headaches come to a rest, because when she smiles, she looks normal. She looks like the Ana I once knew.

"Hey John. Fancy seeing you here"

I smile at the little woman and am relieved by the fire that still didn't burn out inside her. She was still the quirky girl that she was before the illness kicked in.

"So Ana, I know you summoned me, what can I do for you today?" I asked good-naturedly, even though my heart was breaking for this young woman.

Ana gives me a remorseful look and takes a file from underneath her covers. Slightly baffled, I take it. I open it up; it's her results from her latest tests, from yesterday. I look and it's clear that she's not doing too well. Her results have worsened. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"John… for the first time, I have to accept that maybe I can't win this fight. I thought it would be a clean operation, and I'd be out within a month, but apparently, my cancer is spreading, and I might be here…. Well for a lot longer"

A lot longer was right.

Her results were irregular. Acute leukemia was known to spread, but this was irregular and potentially fatal. I look up, and I have tears in my eyes.

"Mrs. Grey… what would you like me to do?" I sincerely do not know, but I pray that I don't have to break the news to anyone.

"John, I want to be able to see my kids grow up. I want to have grandkids, and I want to be there when my kids get married. I want to retire with Christian and sit on a beach someday and share a glass of champagne. Heck, I would love to go back to work"

I hear Ana's distress, and I feel my tears well up. Ana saw this, and immediately backtracks

"No… please don't pity me. Please"

I force myself to stop crying. I had years of training. As a phycologist, you learn to categorise emotions, and not let the patient's story get to you on a personal level. But this wasn't a patient. Christian wasn't a patient. They were friends, and I was potentially seeing one of my _friends_ on her deathbed.

Ana sighs and tries again

"John, the point is, I have so much I want to say, so much I haven't got the chance to tell, so many moments I haven't had the opportunity to pass on, and if I pass, I'm scared that my stories would go down with me."

She pauses again and takes a staggered breath

"There was always a reason I wanted to go into literature. I wanted to see the stories and experiences of their world, but as time went on, I realised that I wanted to create them myself. I didn't want to publish anything, but I felt that something's I had are worth sharing"

She looks into my eyes, and I see her blue eyes well up in tears.

"John, I'm scared that I'll pass and just be gone, and my life would be something that was wasted. I want to leave something"

I begin to think, and I remember an old conversation that Christian and I had about sending her old books, and how much she loved to read old authors, especially the books from Thomas Hardy. I took out a piece of paper from my notebook that I carried, and I found a black pen.

"Write" I told her. Her perplexed blue eyes looked up at me.

"What?"

"Just write"

**Ana's POV**

I took the pen that was offered, and wrote the first thought I could think of

_Dear Christian …_

* * *

_Hey! So I'm at a crossroad, and I am facing a dilemma. The big question is for you to answer. Should we keep Ana alive, or well… let the illness take her?_

_Its rather cliché for her to be A-OK, but at the same time, I dunno if I want for her to die just yet. _

_Thus, the decision is in your hands. If you want to see a happy ending, or if you want to see a angst-y ending, please LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN :D_


	3. Where it all Ends

**A WILD UPDATE APPEARS! (this is ending#1).. Ill let you read it, and i have a few notes to make in the end... Im so sorry for not updating in a while, but I'll spare you the draggy details and let you read :)**

* * *

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit outside of Ana's holding room. Today was the day for her chemotherapy treatment. A nurse was inside prepping her and Ted and I sat outside, waiting in one of the lounge areas.

On the days leading up to the treatment, you could see everyone's mood shift and change. Grace was seen pacing the halls on a daily basis, Kate and Elliot were here visiting every hour, and John Flynn seemed more detached than ever before.

I listened to Ana's instructions and kept Ted and Phoebe from the entire disaster. Phoebe wasn't difficult, I just pushed the stroller further, but Ted wanted to see his mummy. It broke my heart to tell him that she was sick… I didn't explain any more to him. I hope I never have to. They both knew something was up, even one-year old Phoebe noted the absence of her mother, but Gail was always there to soothe her. I manage to tame Ted by reading books. It's actually kind of funny how Ana's passion is also Ted's. Ted and I have read through the entire children section of the bookstore the past two weeks, and now Taylor has to go even further to another bookstore when Ted says he wants more books

Ted was lying beside me, reading 'The Giving Tree' when I see the nurse from inside the holding room say something and leave. I look down at Ted, pet his hair and walk over to the door on Ana's room. I know that the chemotherapy had some bad factors going against it. Ana and a nurse pulled me aside and they both told me that the chances were good that Ana might stay for an extended period of time. I didn't mind, as long as my wife got better and returned to me, where we belonged.

I was still standing there when the nurse from before came up behind me.

"Go in there Dearie, Now is the time she needs you most"

She didn't need to say that. I opened the door and was immediately at Ana's side, giving her a huge hug. I didn't show it, but I was terrified. I saw the charts and her chances were not great.

"Hey baby" I say to her, kissing her hair. She smiles up at me, and pecks my nose, just like before she was sick. I smile and she sits back down

"So it's a big day for you eh?" I say to her, trying to keep the hoarseness away from my voice. She smiles.

"So when are you going to Philadelphia?" she asks back. I look at her, surprised

"What?" When was I ever going to Philadelphia?

"You remember, before all this happened, you were under negotiation for one of the banks in Philly, you wanted a takeover, didn't you?"

That was just like my Ana. She was enraptured in my business that sometimes I wonder why she didn't take my internship that I offered.

"I put that on hold, you were sick remember?"

Ana frowns, and I want to wipe that off her face. "Christian, please don't change your normalcy because of my condition. I don't want you to suffer because of me"

I almost gag. She wanted me to be negotiating some takeover while she was at the hospital? Grace would kill me, as well as Kate, and probably Elliot.

"Ana, there's no way I'd leave you here, especially at this time"

Ana almost cries "I feel like such a burden"

I kiss her again. "Ana, you're never a burden. We all love you, and we're a family."

It was almost funny. It was the exact words that she once told me and now I said that to her.

Ana kissed me again, one last lingering kiss. "Take Ted out for me okay? –"

"Ana. There's no way"

"Christian, hear me out. Please. Enjoy a day with Ted, go to the beach. It's just a few miles away. After you go and come back, I'll be alright."

I pause. I've always had a soft spot when it came to kids "There's no way –"

"Christian please, Ted has been missing family time. Heck, the last time I heard he went out to play was weeks ago, when we were in the backyard. Just go out for some time, and the comeback in a few hours. Have some quality time together. Please"

I was going to refute that statement when she interrupted me again

"Please Christian, This is no place for a child. I really don't want you here when I do this, Please, take them elsewhere and I'll call you back as soon as possible."

I pause. I was going to say no, but as I looked into Ana's blue eyes, I relented.

"Fine. We'll be gone for two hours. Please get better, okay Mrs. Grey? And don't think I won't be checking up on you. Taylor already has your heart monitor hooked up to the radio systems in the plane, so we'll take that"

Ana smiles, a real genuine one I haven't seen in weeks. I pulled her over and kiss her, and she returns it with equal fervor. I stand and walk towards the door. I turn back and give her a little salute. Ana giggles.

I walk out to the waiting room and see Ted lying on the sofa.

"C'mon little man, say bye to mum and we'll go to the beach for a bit"

Ted almost jumped in anticipation. We both returned to Ana, and Ted jumped in her arms. Ana smiled again and gave him a huge hug. Ted kissed her and jumped off, chanting "Beach! Beach!"

Ana looks at me again with her sky blue eyes "Thank you"

_**Ana's POV**_

I look at Christian and Teddy leave, and settled into my cocoon of pillows. I locked the picture of Teddy, Christian and Baby Phoebe in my head and fiddled with the letters that were underneath my mattress. I heard a beeper, and the nurse was back

"Mrs. Grey, are you ready?"

**Christian's POV**

_-beep-_

I've been on the plane for around twenty minutes now, and Teddy is lounging on one of the seats, sipping apple juice.

"Daddy, read me a book! Please!"

I put down the newspaper article and smile at him. I always wondered what was going through my mind when I was scared of a child. They were the best things that happened to me.

_-beep-_

"Go on, choose a book" I say to Ted, and he flings out of the main area of the plane and goes into the storeroom, where Ana organized a plethora of children's books. Once a bookworm, always a bookworm.

As Teddy runs to find a book, I lean back and hear the comforting beeps that have been broadcasted on my inflight radio. Those little beeps are the lifeline of my wife, and my lifeline.

_-beep-_

Teddy comes bouncing back and holding a book. _Where the sidewalk ends_, by Shel Sielverstien

Het sets it towards me and then sits on my lap, shuffling around until he finds his perfect spot. As soon as he's settled, he looks up expectedly.

_Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein_

_There is a place where the sidewalk ends_

_And before the street begins,_

_And there the grass grows soft and white,_

_And there the sun burns crimson bright,_

_And there the moon-bird rests from his flight_

_To cool in the peppermint wind._

_(-beep-)_

_Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black_

_And the dark street winds and bends._

_Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow_

_We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,_

_And watch where the chalk-white arrows go_

_To the place where the sidewalk ends._

_Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,_

_And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,_

_For the children, they mark, and the children, they know_

_The place where the sidewalk ends._

_-beep-_

By the time I was done reading, Teddy was fast asleep. It was not because I was a bad reader, but I suppose that the day in the hospital wore him out. It was alright, we still had a few minutes until we landed, so I let him rest. I set him down in one of the genuine leather seats and I sit down and pick up the book flipping the pages.

Back when I read the poem, from 4 years old, I took the meaning literally. I thought it was actually about where the sidewalk ended and I once believed that if you followed the miles of sidewalk in our suburban summer home, you would find greatness. Thank goodness that train of thought died out before Elliot could make fun of me.

_-beep- _

The sound makes me smile. Ana was still fighting her best battle.

But the poem's meaning changed over time. In my early brooding teenage years, I thought it was about childhood innocence, and how adults need to go back to the innocent times of childhood. I now believe that it was childhood ignorance, but perhaps that was only me. I thought I was that the workplace was dreary and dead compared to childhood dreams, and people need to embrace their inner child.

But now, I feel that this was an allusion to the staircase to heaven. Its humanity leaving the gruels of the earth and into heaven. It was a salute to how people passed on to better places and to do better things.

_-beep-_

I smile to myself. Ana would for sure tease me about how her literature skills were rubbing onto me, but I couldn't even counter that. Ana was so engrained in my life. I clutch the book and lay my head onto the head of the seat, allowing myself a bit of rest.

_-beep-_

Ana was right, as usual. I haven't actually slept in the longest time

_**Ana's POV**_

I gasp and sit up. To my surprise, I look down and I see myself on an operating table with busy nurses and doctors scrambling around. I awkwardly shuffle like I'm severely out of place, when an arm laces around my waist.

I was about to hit it off before I look around and see grey eyes of the man I love.

"Christian?" I say, whispering lightly

He gives me one of those rare grins of his and he lifts me up, twirls me around and lands a kiss onto me.

"I'm very disappointed in you Ana"

Now I'm severely confused.

"Why?"

"Because you promised you would never leave me"

I'm still in his arms, bridal – style, when I look behind. It was a contradiction to the calm operating scene I saw moments ago. Now, nurses and doctors were scrambling alike. A tray of surgical tools were lopsided, the previous order was now chaos. I looked and saw the reason why. I had flat lined.

"Christian! I don't understand! Are you dead too?"

He looks at me and drops me, wrapping me into a hug.

"No Ana, I am just the embodiment of what Christian feels for you. But the real me is very much alive."

I sigh in relief. Suddenly, something tickles my leg. I look down and it's Teddy, holding a sleeping phoebe. Ted gives me a big hug, and I hug him back.

"I Love you mum" he says to me, and I feel tears leaking out of my eyes

_**Christian's POV**_

I groggily wake up and see Ted jumping on the leather seats. Once long ago, I would have been furious that someone dared to jump of leather imported from Italy and stiched in Vienna, but now I rdly cared. The simple smile on his face made up for it.

"Daddy! We're here!"

we have landed in our cabin near the beach but Ted was more than content just jumping around from seat to seat. I laugh and pull him over

"C'mon little guy, put on the sunscreen and your hat. Then we'll go out"

Ted smiled and ran to the front of the plance where we kept all the supplies. As he reached for the sunscreen, I see him turn the knob and a cheery childrens song play out.

I smile and tap my food to the beat, but my heart constricts. _I thought the plane was off, and the radio was off_. I panic and I run over to the nearest cooling vents, and my heart drops. The AC was roaring. The only reason that the beeps weren't sounding was –

No.

I refuse to believe it. I look over at Ted happily putting on sunscreen and I could feel my blood turn cold. I run over to where he was, pick him up and ran into the cockpit, where the pilot was, with a grim look on his face, fidding with the radio transmitter.

I streak of relief passes by. _Maybe something was wrong with the transmitter_. Ted looks at me with wonder but I pay no attention as I grab my phone and dial Taylor, who should be at the hospital. My heart sinks when a female picks up.

"Hello?" said female said with a sniff

No. "Grace? Is that you? Why are you answering Taylor's phone?"

On the other end, she sniffs "Taylor is indisposed at the moment"

"Don't beat around the bush Mother, where is she?"

At that moment, I could hear her burst into tears, and I feel that color drop off my face. The pilot saw and immediately jumped back into his seat and set the gps for the hospital in Seattle.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Teddy asks me, looking shocked at the fact that the beach was quickly disappearing below us.

I put the phone down, with Grace still sobbing on the other end and wrap my arms around him, knowing that in Seattle, phoebe was getting the same treatment by my mother, my sister or by Gail. He instinctively wraps my arms around me and dosent say a word. I pretend that he dosent see me cry.

**-OOO-**

On the way to the ward, I see a nurse running by me and a couple waiting with a crying baby. Those things were all a blur as I ran myself to the waiting room, where my family and the remainder of Ana's family sat. they immediately saw me but I wasn't up for condolences rigt now. My eyes latch on to Grace and I silently urge Ted to go to his Grandma. He goes and without a ward, I exit to the hallways heading towards one of the rooms, a room forever etched into my memory as it is where I saw my wife last.

I turn the corner to the room where I nearly run into Flynn. He looks at me teary eyed and hands me a box. It was a mega pack tea box, one that had multiple flavors and could hold 240 individually wraped tea bags. I look at him bug eyed. What was he doing?

I take the tea box and open it, inside were eleven envelopes. In Ana's neat handwriting, I could see names on the sides, Theodore, Phoebe, Theodore, Phoebe, Theodore, Phoebe… I could see only one envelope with my name, but it was the biggest envelope with its contents about to burst.

I take the envelope out and Flynn leaves. I open it and place the rest gently beside me. I break open the seal and slowly I slid down the wall of the hospital, looking at the curly lettering that my wife's hand created.

_Dear Christian, _

_First of all, I'd like to thank you. Thank you so much for being there for me, for buying me those books, for taking me out for dinner, for showing me the skyline in a freaking helicopter, for being my fiancé, then my husband, for giving me Ted, for being my critic, for giving me Phoebe, and being my best friend. I really could go on forever, but I'd run out of room, or out of time, whichever comes first. _

_I remember a long time ago, when Kate and I were in University and I first saw you, kate warned me not to go blindly into a relationship, but I went further and vowed I would never fall in love with you. I was scared. You were perfect and aloof, and I seemed to pale in comparision. I was scared that your presence would leave me in the shadows and block my light, but instead, you took your light, your megawatt studio lights, and shared them with me. _

_I fell in love with you not during the flashy glider ride (though that was great) nor during your fancy dates eating some of the most exotic things I have ever seen, but remember when we went for coffee and you noticed that I pulled my tea bag out? Remember when you made tea for me like that and even asked the staff to do the same? I fell in love with you right then and there. _

_And I would have never imagined that it brought us here. We fought it all, your fifty shades and my insecurity, and somehow, we made two mismatched paintbrushes a masterpiece. I don't regret a single thing, and that was something I thought I'd always have. But you took all my regrets away and we made it work and I can go on saying that I lived the perfect life. _

_I want to say I love you husband, and I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I know you're hurting but please don't. It wasn't planned, and there was nothing that could hae been done. I accept it, and I can only wish that one day you'll accept it to. I leave you our two angels, and know you'll do whats right for them. You are a great father and they'll no doubt relish in the fact that they have one of the best daddies in the world. _

_Christian, I more than anything else in the world, I want you to be happy. I want you and the children to accept and move on, because there is nothing that can change and what I wish for more than ever is your happiness. Christian, please don't be mad. I enclosed my ring in the envelope, and I want you to know that if you find someone else to share your life with, don't be afraid because I'll love her just like you love me, and she'll be part of the family. Christian promise me that you'll never throw away a chance at happiness because in the end, that's all I want for you, and I know that's all you wanted for me as well. _

_Love Always_

_Ana Grey _

_PS. Sorry, I had too much to say, even if I majored in English, emotions can messu your writing_

_PPS. There is no way you're keeping Phoebe secluded and away from boys until she's thirty… or forty two ;)_

I fumble at the paper and I don't notice the tears running down my face I look in the envelope and sure enough, her ring was there, glinting at me. I gently fold the letter away and placed it back into the envelope. I took out the ring and stared at it one more time. I walked over to the windows of the hospital and used the light to see it clearer. It was a platnuim band lined with diamonds, simple but elegant. In the inside of the ring, there was the initials, AG and CG. I remember that day because I was giddy with joy that the woman was accepting this token that she was going to be mine, with my enitials and everything. I look at it and think over the proposal that Ana gave to me.

A clicking noise registers and I look over. A female nurse was stalking by dressed in scrubs holding a tray. What really drew my attention was her eyes. They were fiery green, like emeralds. I called her over and she gives me a sweet smile.

"Excuse me, what room is Anastasia Grey being held in?"

I presume she recognized the name because her smile melted into a look of sadness. I was going to turn away when she briskly replied

"Room 402" I turn to go when I hear her again

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

I nod but keep walking. I wondered how many times she has said that to someone. I quickly shake that thought out of my head and searched for that room.

I finally find it and I see two doctors conversing in front of it. I walk over and their conversation falters.

"Mr. Grey I presume?"

I nod silently. He seems to understand my gist as he takes out his keys and unlocked the door of the room.

I enter and I feel a cold draft. But that doesn't stop me, as I see a cot in the very end of the room. My Ana was lying there. I walk over and look down, slightly surprised. She has her eyes closed with a ghost of a smile on her lips. It's the same smile that she uses to greet me when I come back from work, or when Ted and Phoebe come back from the park. I smile down at the sleeping woman that is my wife and I reach out and grab her hand.

It's cold, but not stone cold. I uncurl her ring finger and carefully place her wedding ring onto her finger once more, then placing it down on her chest. _There, she looks complete_ I think to myself. I lay a kiss on her forehead once more and slowly walk back. She looks as if she's sleeping. I turn and walk out, not caring in tears are coming out of my eyes.

I walk back to the waiting room, where my eyes latch on to Ted's. He must have been informed as he looks solemn. I smile at him and he gives me a half smile back. I bend down and pick him up and in the corner of my eye, I see Phoebe's stroller, where she's comfortably resting. With Ted in one arm, I grab the stroller and walked toward the hospital entrance. I hear Grace coming up behind me, but someone might've stopped her because the footsteps recede.

I take the elevator down and walk out of the main entrance, I get onto my limo that was waiting for me (thank Taylor) and I help buckle Ted and get Phoebe into the seat while closing the stroller. I find a spot and meet the surprised eyes of my driver.

"Home" I say, and the engine kicks into action. I look at my Ted and Phoebe and smile at them as the streets roll by. I pat my coat pocket and the reassuring feel of the cardboard of the tea box is still there. I smile. It seems as if she didn't leave me after all.

* * *

**OK BEFORE YOU KILL ME**

**I will update an alternate ending for those who didn't want her to die, so don't fret, I have it up and going and hopefully, I can get it up by Saturday. Its shorter because I didn't have to grueling sit and write a death letter which is really hard and was part of the reason of my writers block. **

**I'm sorry for the long update time, but**

**I hope it was worth it. This took me a while to write between exams, school stuff and yah….**

**PLEASE follow this story to get a happier ending, and review what you thought of it 3**


End file.
